Anakin Skywalker's Rebellion
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Oneshot; The early years of the Rebellion, as run by Anakin Skywalker. Yawn...I need to stop writing one shots till 2 in the morning. Not in Canon with other one shot; Ahsoka and Barriss; Full Circle


Well, the first Star Wars Oneshot hasn't done so badly, even if I would prefer it to have had a review or two. So let's try another one, this time around a more mainstream story, as oppose to a story of Barrisoka

Now, this one shot does not exist in the same universe, but later one shots, or even a true story, could come from this universe, or perhaps from the original one shot.

It all depends on fan demand

* * *

The War was over, he could sense it.

He had won many a battle for the Confederacy, though he had lost many as well. But, perhaps that was par for the course as a commander.

Like all Neimodians, Mar Tukk* grew up in the horrible grub hatcheries in his homeworld, forced to compete for limited food resources to ensure that only the strongest, and greediest, survived.

Also like all Neimodians, this left them with such great mental scars that made most Neimodians who could, leave Neimodia and its purse worlds and never return.

"Captain sir"

The somewhat gaunt looking commander of the Agamar Section, a group of 4 Munificenet Frigates that hovered over the Seperatist world, dressed in impeccable blue with his black eye piece and little rotating red and blue monitor, turned sharply to the B1 droid that reported in.

"Report"

"We have great news...and horrible news"

The Neimodian scowled in irritation. "I'm going to regret this, but let's start with the horrible"

"General Grievous was slain a few days ago on Utapau, sir. Reports suggest that the Jedi who did the deed was none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi"

The Neimodian stared at the droid like it had just stated that extra galactic aliens had just taken half the Outer Rim.

Well...there went the war.

"What, pray tell, is the good news then?" it was probably just a minor bit of good fortune. After all, what could counterbalance the death of Grievous for the Confederacy, particularly with the recent death of Count Dooku.

"Shortly after killing General Grievous, the Clone Troops turned on the Jedi and killed most of them in cold blood and have begun to reorganize the Republic into an Empire" the droid stated in a tone that showed how much it found the event to be quite surprising.

More so for the flesh and blood Neimodian, who reacted like he just was told that extra galactic aliens had just taken half the galaxy

"But that's...why would...why would the clones execute their own commanding officers, it makes no military sense!"

"Who knows, organics are weird..." the droid deactivated just as it was making its comment about the oddities of organic life, collapsing to the ground in a heap as all the other droids on the ship, and in the rest of the Section, deactivated.

"What sort of glitch...the Republic, or Empire, or whatever it's calling itself now could be here any minute! Reactivate" Tukk demanded as the door behind him opened.

The Neimodian drew his blaster from its holster and aimed it at the intruder "I don't know what you've done Skywalker, but you won't get away with it, even if you somehow escaped your fellow Jedi's fate"

His opponent during the Ryloth battle, the tall, dark haired human Jedi stood before him, looking serious. Alongside him were two droids who had not deactivated, a golden Protocol Droid and a blue and white Astromech R2 unit.

Tied to the Protocol Droid was a white and squirming bundle that Tukk didn't get a good chance to identify.

"Please, if I could deactivate Separatist Droids like this, we'd have won the war before I even got knighted" the Hero with No Fear as some called him pointed out as he continued "This is the end of the Separatist Alliance, you've been betrayed as you were always set up to be"

"What are you talking about!"

"You were all pawns in the Sith's game, kept around enough just long enough to turn the Republic into an Empire they control. Even as we speak, Mustafar is being overwhelmed by the Clone Army, now called the Stormtroopers, and your ruling council executed. The droids deactivating is connected to their fall."

"It would appear, that we have both lost this war Jedi" Takk noted with a tinge of dark humor as the Jedi gave him a serious look.

"It would seem that we have indeed lost this war, but the war that is to come is still up for grabs. I will be taking command of your ships now"

Tukk just stared at him as if he had just spoken gibberish

"You see my good sir, Master Anakin has recently escaped the storming of the Jedi Temple by the Clones, his own unit the 501st if you would believe it, and managed to save a few Jedi Younglings from being brutally killed. He plans to start a rebellion to overthrow the Galactic Empire, and your going to help us do it with your ships and soon to be re-activated battle droids" the Protocol droid informed the Neimodian in a strange tone of voice for such a droid.

Skywalker gave the droid a look over how he bluntly stated it as the bundle, which Takk now assumed was some infant youngling Skywalker had managed to grab, squirmed and seemingly kicked the quirky droid.

"And why, do tell, would I agree to take part in your suicide mission?" the Neimodian inquired "I'm sure that even in an empire, proper surrender protocols are still applied"

"Did I forget to mention that the Galactic Empire is rapidly adopting Humanocentric policies" Anakin added "In particular, against alien races who joined the Sep..."

Tukk shook his head, it was either willingly give himself up and get shot, or imprisoned, or fight a suicide war and get shot. Though, at least this option would keep him alive for just that longer.

"Fine, fine, its both our funerals. If you can get the droids operational, I'll gladly join your little crusade."

As the Neimodian stretched his hand out, Anakin grasped it and shook it.

That was step 1 of his and Padme's plan to stop the Galactic Empire. They now had a fleet that wasn't just the Twilight model ship he had obtained to replace the one Obi-Wan broke that he used to get the surving younglins to safety.

Now for step 2; tracking down Ahsoka.

* * *

Two years into the Rebellion, and things were going decently.

After a few months of searching, Anakin and the small but growing rebel force had tracked Ahsoka down on the world of Maridun, the world home to the Lurmen colonists.

Because the colonists had wanted to stay out of the war, Anakin and Ayala (May she rest in peace) had agreed to remove the exact coordinates of their world from the data banks of their rescue ships, meaning the Empire had no idea where the world was.

It also made Maridun a good supply base, though the native Amanin were a potential problem.

Ahsoka had been surprisingly easy to convince to join up with them. Apparently she had been on Onderon during Order 66, during which Lux Bonteri had been killed. She had escaped, but lost the ship she used to the native Amanin.

In related news, this had led to the old Onderon Rebels Anakin had trained to joining the small rebellion, who had proven quite helpful in an attack on a Imperial base in the area.

Launching several hit and run attacks across the Inner, Mid and Outer Rim, they became known for exposing Imperial wrongdoings on the Holonet via their hacker Zatt, always managing to get around Imperial firewalls.

It was hard for the Empire to denounce them as anarchists if they exposed slave rings after all.

They had even gained a secondary base world in the form of Florrum; the Pirate lord Hondo Ohnaka's turf.

Apparently the Weequayan pirate respected Obi-Wan, and when he heard about Obi-Wan's death when he went with a group of Jedi Masters to arrest Palpatine, felt honor bound to oppose his murderer.

That, and the youngling Katooni guilted him into not selling them out.

Step 3 was reached when the rebel force managed to capture a Imperial (formerly Republic) Venator Star Destroyer from the hands of a Captain who had only gotten his role through connections.

Rumor has it that the Emperor himself executed the rich fool.

With that capture came additional warfare implements; including Walkers, more starfighters, ammunitions and shuttles.

While what they could do to long term damage the Empire at this time was still low, they managed to increase the chances their side had with the acquisition of several singular allies as commanders; Gregor, a clone commando who R2 had recommended for some reason (who had not followed Order 66) and Gial Ackbar, the Mon Calamari commander.

The Mon Calamari had allied with their old enemies, the Quarren, as well as with some of the other residents of Mon Calamari, (such as the Whaladon), in revolt against the Empire.

While the Mon Calamari were pinned to their world, and Anakin's forces lacking aquatic troops to aide them, Anakin did work to earn their loyalty by launching raids on the Imperial Forces attempting to take their world.

Finally, Anakin had bolstered his Jedi ranks with the long lost Iron Knights; a group of sentient force crystals who controlled droid bodies.

However, even with Step 4 reached, the Galaxy was still filled with unexpected surprised

* * *

After a stealth attack on Kessel, the prison world in an attempt to free a sympathetic Senator, failed due to stronger than anticipated resistance, the damaged fighters of the Rebellion were forced to land unexpectedly on the nearby world of Honoghr, leaving Anakin stranded on the damaged world with only R2 and a heavily injured Ahsoka on a

"Of course it had to be a desert!" Anakin complained loudly to his droid as he levitated the injured Togruta with the force behind him, crossing over the sand covered wasteland.

It was just his luck this world, formerly a lush world of rainforests and plains, had been hit by a massive toxin blast during the Clone Wars during a space battle gone wrong.

The planet was now undergoing rapid deforestation, and what life had existed on the planet was decimated.

It was remote enough that, after 9 hours of walking endlessly in the toxic heat, Anakin collapsed with his Padawan falling right next to him, who lost her force based life support as the R2 unit had no other option but to beep sadly.

However, the droid quickly was snapped out of his depression when a series of five individual shapes surrounded him through the heat induced desert haze, before stepping close enough to be seen.

These beings were short, steel gray, reptilian bipedals, armed with primitive spears and knives in similarly primitive garb. They surveyed the downed duo in amazement.

"More like the Great Healer" they said in amazement as they grabbed the downed duo, with care on the part of the injured Tano, and sped off into the haze.

R2 beeped in annoyance at being left behind and followed them as best he could.

* * *

Anakin's vision flickered for a moment before he fully opened his eyes, to find himself in a primitive hut with some short gray man standing over him.

"You have power, like the Great Healer" the being spoke in a raspy tone akin to the Trandoshans, though less sinister sounding.

"Where's Ahsoka!" Anakin demanded as he forced himself up, before bumping his head on the top of the hut.

It was made for shorter beings after all.

"If you speak of the female who was with you, she is being tended to by the Great Healer." the being spoke as the flap entrance to the hut was disturbed, as to allow R2 to roll in, beep weakly in relief, and fall over on his side.

"Hey there buddy" Anakin reset the Droid back up properly as he walked out the very same flap his companion had came through.

Through the flap, was revealed a tropical village, around which trees were still growing (Though Anakin could see the distant haze of the desert). The trees here, however, seemed to have a tad...unnatural quality to them, as if they were more than just alive.

The force...the force wash here.

"The desert has been growing for years now" the tough looking alien told Anakin as he walked out of his hut, followed by R2. "The Noghri** have been on an exodus for habitable land ever since. This is one of the few places that has not been destroyed, all because of the Great Healer. Without her, we may as well be extinct"

"This Great Healer is a Jedi I'm taking it. I can feel the force around this place" Anakin inquired

The Noghri cocked his head at Skywalker "I assume that to be a Jedi means possessing the laser sword that hangs on your hip as it does on your friend, and the force being the power she uses, then yes, our Great Healer is in fact a Jedi."

"You!"

Ahsoka's furious shout rang out through the Noghri camp as both Anakin and the Noghri turned their heads to a large hut in the center of the village.

"Ahsoka!"

"Great Healer!"

Anakin and a large host of Noghri ran into the large tent, to find that Ahsoka had fully recovered, which was the good news.

The bad news was that the person who Ahsoka had her active light sabers pointed out, who had hers out in turn and likely was the 'Great Healer' of whom the Noghri spoke of, was a certain Miralian that neither Anakin or Ahsoka had ever wanted to see again.

Barriss Offee

Anakin reached for his own light saber, when he felt the Noghri tense around him as half a dozen drew their knives ready to kill him, and another half dozen moving towards intercepting and, in all likelyhood, deal with Ahsoka lethally.

However, the shot of laser fire blasting a crater into the center of the village disengaged the fight before death occurred

* * *

The Galactic Empire had managed to track them down after their defeat at Kessel Prison, and had sent a full fleet in response.

As gunships flew down from above, blasting away and loaded with Stormtroopers, Anakin had called a temporary truce before resuming their attempt at killing the traitor.

With the transition from Clone Troopers to Storm Troopers, it would seem a lot of IQ and competency was lost in the meantime, perhaps partly due to the influx of Spaarti clones.

They landed their gunships and surrounded the village, and promptly charged in towards the primitive people, guns blasting.

They were then quickly and brutally killed by the natives, armed with only primitive weapons.

"Okay, that is both impressive, and terrifying" Ahsoka commented on the Noghri's effectiveness as Barriss took lead of the people she had been helping since she escaped from prison during Order 66's implementation.

"Capture the Gunships!" she instructed the Noghri "We're pinned down, and if they bring down the ships for a bombardment we're finished. We're use them to evacuate the village and capture a ship to escape"

Luckily Imperial battle tactics were less inclined towards fighter squadrons then the Republic.

"Who says your escaping!" Anakin demanded harshly while taking down a platoon of troopers as the Near-Human rolled her eyes.

"You do realize that if you let me die, the Noghri will kill you, and even if you somehow do manage to escape them and the Empire, where will you go. You two can't take an entire ship by yourselves after all, and the Noghri are your only option. So, your just going to have to put up with me for a while if you want to survive"

Anakin and Ahsoka scowled, but none the less cooperated, mentally planning to do something about Barriss after they managed to escape with the entire village (who would later settle with the Lurmen)

However, after the capture of five Gunships to transport the entire Noghri community, then of a second Venator Destroyer for the rebel fleet, they couldn't because of the extensive, 300 to 3 Noghri Death Commando to Jedi (and droid) numbers.

Then next time they had the right window of opportunity to kill her a few months later, Gunji caught a nasty Wookie disease from some liberated Wookie slaves and they needed her healing abilities.

The next time they had a decent window to get rid of her after another month passed, it turned out that a ship carrying Imperial intelligence had crash landed on the planet Drongar, which had death bringing spores only the protected (Read Barriss) were protected from, and they needed her to retrieve them quickly, so her familiarity with the planet was required.

Eventually the thought of killing Barriss went to the backburner as she kept being useful.

* * *

It had been over 6 years since Order 66 was launched, and a rebellion was ongoing in the Galaxy.

Everywhere the Empire had control, rebels appeared to fight them, rebels led by Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear and Rebel Leader.

From the Outer Rim's fringes to the rim of the Core Worlds, the Rebellion was the hope of all who opposed the New Order, and the bane of all who supported it.

Wherever they struck, slaves were freed, military was sabotaged and Palpatine humiliated.

However, it was in the six years that, after many years of mostly hit and run tactics, and contacts made with smaller rebellious groups, that the true war began.

So began step 12.

* * *

Above the watery world of Mon Calamari, the blockade around the world, and in protection of the now nationalized shipyards run by captured and enslaved Mon Calamari, suddenly came under attack from all sides, as a fleet of 20 former Separatist Frigates (captured by the Rebellion from a Separatist Holdout that had attacked them) burst out of hyperspace and let loose a barrage of laser fire all at once.

As the blockade was under fire from Tukk's force, the Imperial Troops stationed on the surface of the ocean world were in for a surprise as a single Gunship flew down through the commotion of the disrupted blockade, evading the laser shots of the surface forces as they got over the shock of it all.

The troop supply came to a general position on top the water's surface as the sides opened up, to reveal a teenage, greenish-yellow Nautolan as the only one in the troop deployment part of the ship; the Jedi Padawan Zatt, one of the students under the tutelage of Skywalker.

The only Jedi able to truly handle underwater combat.

The only one who could help fully liberate Mon Calamari, and earn the allegiance of its dwellers.

No pressure or anything...

Giving a Kit Fisto esc smile, he leapt into the water as the Gunship flew up out of fire range as explosions began to strike the Imperial forces as both Jedi and Mon Calamari-Quarren-Whaladon attacked.

* * *

The many climated world of Mandalore was a tricky world for the Empire to control.

The immensely proud people, having regained their warrior spirit due to a civil war that resulted after the deaths of Satine Kryze and Pre Vizla, had always bristled under Imperial Command, and more than one bombing had been the result.

However, at the same time as the Rebellion came in full force to Mon Calamari, the always bubbling indignation of the occupied Mandalorians finally boiled over, as across the world clans of armored warriors struck at garrisons and fortifications, while the main stronghold of imperials was only now glad it had installed those ray shielded, jet pack seeking guns on its walls.

"Ha, foolish Mandalorians. Your so predictable, and not so good without your precious jet packs" the Imperial Moff who had the misfortune of being assigned to the Mandalorian Sector of space laughed, even as explosions struck his walls, that he didn't react quickly enough when he heard a somewhat familiar buzzing noise.

Thus, the lightsaber across his neck and the Ithorian who was holding it.

"Unhand me your alien scum!" the old Moff demanded as a Rodian female made herself known in the same courtyard, before taking her blade to the control box to the ray shielded door.

Said moff got what he asked for as the Ithorian let him go, only for plasma bolts to strike life from his body as a surge of Mandalorians took the Moff's stronghold, and with that, their planet.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was a walking path of destruction to the Empire on Kashyyk.

With each swing of his blade, either several Stormtroopers were mowed down, or the collars binding enslaved Wookies were shattered.

With each wave of his hand, assault vehicles, Walkers and bombers were torn apart and exploded.

Around him, it wasn't much better for the empire.

The legendary ferocity of the Wookies was unleashed in full force, and the skills of the Rebellion's infamous Noghri Death Commandos proved to be perhaps equal to the Wookies.

Within three days, the planet was the Rebellions in full, as were Mandalore and Mon Calamari

As regular trooper, Wookie and Noghri alike cheered at the sight of the statue of the Emperor (forced to be constructed by Wookie slaves) being destroyed by young Wookie Padawan Gunji, and holograms projecting the scene on Kashyyk to all the ships and planets in the rebellion, Anakin made a speech.

"Today, the rebellion against the empire's tyranny has moved from insurgency to true war. Today, my friends, my allies, my combatants in arms, the worlds of Mon Calamari, Mandalore and Kashyyk are free worlds!"

The crowds cheered louder than if they had just managed to destroy the ultimate weapon

"Today, Mon Calamari, Mandalore and Kashyyk worlds are members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic!"

More cheers of similar volume went off at this remark.

"Today, Mon Calamari, Mandalore and Kashyyk are Jedi Worlds!" all Jedi in attendance, either present or by hologram, ignited their blades "Today, Mon Calamari, Mandalore and Kashyyk are worlds of the People!"

He added the last one after his last rallying cry didn't work out all that well

"But we are not done yet my friends. Not until the Empire is driven off each and every world, not until the Sith who sits on the throne is dead can we truly be finished. But we've taken the first big step towards that goal, until the end!"

"Until The End!"

That last one actually got some buzz

* * *

Five Jedi went into the Supreme Chancellor's office before Order 66 was called, none left.

That was the last day anyone saw Stass Allie, Agen Kolar, Saesse Teen, Kit Fisto or Obi-Wan Kenobi alive, after Anakin told them that Palpatine was a Sith; Obi-Wan having just been sent from Utapau after slaying Grievous by Mace Windu due to wanting another member of the council present when Yoda had called for Windu to aide him in stopping the CIS from taking the Wookie homeworld.

This is where the point of divergence began; with Obi-Wan's favorable words to Anakin being better for the very conflicted Knight than Mace's gruff ones after being informed of who the Chancellor really was.

Thus, Anakin did not slice off anyone's hands and march to the temple's destruction like he does in many versions of the events.

However, this left one negative side effect...Mace Windu lived.

And now the angry Jedi master had arrived on Kashyyk a few weeks after the Rebels had taken the planet as they began to make plans to free more words.

"Master Windu" Anakin told the Korun master gruffly.

'Knight Skywalker" Windu gave the Tatoonie born a even glare "What do you think your doing?"

"I think that I am trying to liberate the galaxy from the Empire" Anakin replied sarcastically as Windu snorted.

"Well I'm here to take command, you are not qualified to lead what remains of the Jedi against the Sith. As a Master of the Jedi Order, it is my duty to lead and restore the Jedi to their former state"

"Yeah, like you did so well during the Clone Wars" Anakin told the arrogant master with even less respect than normal "Perhaps you don't know why the Jedi lost the Clone Wars, so allow me to enlighten you. The Jedi Order stopped caring for the common person, and became so emotionally withdrawn that we were closer to the very droids we were fighting than the Clones ever were. You shattered families without a second thought, sent innocent people to the wolves under the flimsiest of evidence and, despite your so called wisdom, 12 so called Masters of the Force couldn't even tell that the leader of the Galactic Republic, who they despised and were looking for his flaws, was a Sith Lord."

"Mind your tongue" Windu sternly told Skywalker.

"Mind my tongue, I'd mind to figure out where you've been for the last six years! What have you been doing since the Empire took over, hiding on some jungle world eating roots?! Ever since the Republic and Order fell, I've been working to see them restored, with their flaws that led to both of their falls dealt with. If I was to let you take command, we'd be fighting this very same conflict again in the future!"

"The Jedi Order was sound as it is, it needs no change. You know what your problem is Skywalker, you've never belonged in the Jedi Order. Your a reckless, emotionally disturbed, attention seeking glory hound who never would have been let into the Jedi Order if we didn't want to keep you in our sights, and out of the Sith's reach" Mace finally let out how he really felt. "You know what would have happened if not for Palpatine Skywalker? We'd have sent you back to that dust bowl from whence you came, after stripping you of everything you have learned since Qui-Gon made the mistake of bringing you to our attention in the first place!"

"Hey, leave my Dad alone, you big meanie!"

A massive blast of force energy slammed into the Purple bladed warrior, knocking him to the ground. Glaring at Mace from several feet away was a little girl, no older than six.

Dressed in a tannish white version of Jedi cloths, she had dark hair that would look great if done up in buns. Tied to her side was a training light saber, and behind her was a frantic C3-PO (Mistress Leia, don't push people like that, even if they do deserve it!)

Around him light sabers ignited, as Mace took to see several such blades now pointed at him, originating from Ahsoka, Barriss, Katooni, Petro, Junji and two Iron Knights as Anakin drew his own. Leia ignited her own blade, but it failed to look as intimidating on a six year old.

"You know what Windu, maybe your right. I never did fit into the Old Jedi Order, but perhaps I will fit in to a New Jedi Order. A Jedi Order that will actually help the people of the Galaxy, independent of the government. As ill it makes me to say it, Barriss had a point about the old order having betrayed its principles (Barriss gave him a semi annoyed glare for that). A New Jedi Order is being created Windu, a Jedi Order that will not do that same. A Jedi Order you won't fit in Windu, just as I didn''t fit into yours Now go and crawl back under whatever rock you were hiding under!"

* * *

On Coruscant in a Senatorial Suite, a petite brown haired woman was reading a holo news article as a six year old, tan haired boy was trying to get her attention.

"Mommy, what'cha reading? Why are you smiling? I'm hungry!"

The normally poker faced Senator from Naboo had a much warming look face as she gazed upon her beloved son "Its nothing Luke, and I have to admit I am a little hungry myself. I'm thinking about going to Dex's, what about..."

"Dex's! Yay!" Luke bounced up and down in exitement as Padme put her holo news article down and started steering her excitable son towards the door as the holo news article remained on for a moment to reveal its article before turning off

**Rebels capture Kashyyk, Mandalore and Mon Calamari**

* * *

*Mar Tukk was the commander in Storm over Ryloth. In EU cannon, several old Seperatist forces and ships were in the rebel alliance. Now I was initially thinking about Trench for this role, considering he popped up in Season 6...but while Trench is cooler and more skilled than Tukk, he also specifically ordered bombing of civilian targets on Christophsis. While this was done for an actual strategic reason, Anakin would be less inclined to 'seek' his help.

** In regular EU cannon, the Noghri end up as Darth Vader's personal assassins. After discovering that he was using them and had delayed the recovery of their planet, they betrayed the empire, killing legendary villain Admiral Thrawn and became 'Lady Vader's' (Leia's) bodyguards.

**Rebel Forces**

**Jedi**

Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Commander)

*Leia Skywalker (Princess)

Ahsoka Tano (Second in Command)

Barriss Offee (Token Evil Teammate)

Iron Knights (Misfit Crystal-Robot-Jedi)

Byph (Cowardly Lion)

Katooni (Hondo controller)

Ganodi (Supporter)

Gunji (Force Wookie)

Petro (Cocky front line guy)

Zatt (Tech and water wiz)

**Officers**

Mar Tukk (Reformed Token Lawfully Evil Fleet Commander)

Gregor (Badass Amnesiac Ground Troop Commander)

Gial Ackbar (Aquatic Commander)

Hondo Ohnaka (Head of acquiring possibly illegal goods)

**Ships**

29 Munificent Class Separatist Frigates

4 Venator Class Star Destroyers

Twilight 2

Ohnaka Saucer

46 Gunships

106 shuttles

500 V19 torrents

157 ARC 170

80 Y Wing Bombers

2000 Vulture Droids

Anakin's Jedi Interceptor

**Troops**

R2-D2 (The most awesome one there is)

Circla 18-20,000 battle droids

1000 Onderon Rebels

100 Ohnaka Pirates

300 Noghri Death Commandos

3000 Mon Calamari Spacers

20,000 Mandalorians

40000 Wookies

10,000 assorted other troops

14 Walkers

**Worlds**

Maridun

Florrum

Mon Calamari

Mandalore

Kashyyk

**Non-Combat personal **

C3-PO (Translator)

Lurmen Colonists

Non Death Commando Noghri

Mon Calamari Ship Builders

Quarren Miners

Padme Amidala (Top Informant)

* Luke Naberie (Unwittingly future hero)


End file.
